The invention relates to a sealed cabinet made of plastic material for housing modular electrical switchgear comprising a bottom case with a symmetrical profile rail for clip-on fixing of the modular switchgear, and a top cover which fits tightly on the case, and which has on the front an for passage of operation handles from the switchgear. A window is disposed to cover the opening and handles when in the closed position, and for giving access to the handles in the open position.
A sealed cabinet, of the kind mentioned, generally located outdoors, provides protection of the electrical switchgear housed in the cabinet against inclement weather and outside interventions. Their use is increasingly frequent, and it is therefore indispensable to reduce their manufacturing cost while preserving their tightness and tamper-proof qualities. A cabinet of this kind is formed by three basic parts, a bottom case, forming the back plate of the cabinet and bearing, the modular switchgear, a top cover fitted on the bottom case after the modular switchgear wiring connections have been made, and leaving access only to the front parts of the switchgear, and a cover or window adapted for opening to give access to the switchgear operating handles. The bottom case and top cover are assembled by screws with a seal fitted between them, these parts being disassembled only when access is needed to the wiring on switchgear housed in the case. The cover or window must, on the other hand, be opened at each operation and its locking and sealing device must be suited to these frequent handling operations.
The object of the present invention is to achieve a simplified locking device enabling the window to be maintained efficiently in the closed position, while allowing the lock to be actuated easily.